Yunjae: Remember
by Shimmaxx
Summary: Yunjae fic. Don't like don't read. RnR. Older Jae.


**Remember**

**Cast: Yunjae, other**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Length: 1of?**

oOOo

Seorang namja tampan dengan jas berlogo Seoul High School melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tujuannya adalah Incheon International Airport. Atas perintah ummanya, setelah pulang sekolah dia harus menjemput seseorang disana.

Sementara itu di tempat lain seorang namja cantik melirik arloji ditangan kirinya berkali-kali. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghembuskan napas panjang beberapa kali atau meniup poninya. Mata bulatnya menyusuri tiap sudut Airport, mencari seseorang yang akan menjeputnya.

"Aish, kenapa lama sekali" Namja cantik tersebut mengambil ponselnya dan menggumam kesal karena baterai ponselnya hanya tersisa setengah bar.

"Chogiyo" Tiba-tiba namja cantik itu merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. "K-kim Jaejoong?" ucap namja yang menepuk pundaknya.

"N-ne" Jaejoong melirik jas namja tampan tersebut dan membaca nametag yang terdapat didada kirinya. _**'Jeong Yunho'. **_"A-ah! Yunho" Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. Keduanya terdiam sesaat merasa canggung.

'_**Wajahnya semakin terlihat seperti wanita'**_ ucap Yunho dalam hatinya sambil memandang wajah Jaejoong.

"Kajja, kita pulang" Yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

"T-tolong—aish" Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho kesal. Yunho terus berjalan sementara dibelakangnya Jaejoong menarik 2 koper besar dengan susah payah. "Kau tidak semanis dulu" Jaejoong menggumam kesal.

Mata pengunjung Incheon Airport tertuju pada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Beberapa dari mereka menggelengkan kepala dan melempar tatapan iba pada Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong yang bertubuh mungil dengan susah payang menarik 2 koper besar, menggendong ransel ukuran sedang dan tangan kirinya memeluk boneka beruang yang berukuran cukup besar. Sementara itu Yunho yang tubuhnya lebih besar, berjalan dengan santai didepan Jaejoong tanpa memberi bantuan.

Yunho sudah duduk diatas motor sportnya dan memasang pengait helm di kepalanya. "Cepat naik" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih mematung disamping motor sportnya.

"Yunho-sshi, ini bagaimana?" ucap Jaejoong takut-takut kemudian menunjuk semua barang bawaannya. Sikap dingin Yunho sejak tadi membuat dirinya menyimpulkan kalau namja tampan tersebut tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik.

"Aish kau ini, kenapa membawa barang sebanyak ini eoh?" Yunho melepas kembali helmnya dan turun dari motornya. "I-itu—" kata-kata Jaejoong terpotong setelah melihat Yunho membawa semua barangnya pergi dan menghampiri sebuah taksi.

Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang sedang memasukan semua barangnya kedalam taksi. "Biar aku pulang sendiri" Jaejoong membuka pintu penumpang pada taksi tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba tangan Yunho menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau pulang bersamaku, umma bisa marah kalau aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. Biar taksi ini mengantar barangmu sampai rumah" Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong. "E-eh?" Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Selama perjalanan Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Yunho dan memejamkan matanya. Yunho melajukan motornya dengan kencang membuat Jaejoong merasa takut. Angin menerpa wajah Jaejoong dengan kencang. Perlahan matanya terbuka, kaitan kedua tangannya dipinggang Yunho mulai mengendur. Jaejoong takjub dengan pemandangan seoul yang begitu indah. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak 13 tahun terakhir Jaejoong menginjakan kakinya di Seoul. Ingatan masa kecil Jaejoong mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

Jaejoong ingat 13 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih berusia 10 tahun, umma dan appa-nya membawa dirinya untuk pindah ke Tokyo, Jepang. Jaejoong juga ingat saat itu dirinya dekat dengan namja yang ada didepannya tersebut. Saat Jaejoong pindah ke Tokyo, usia Yunho baru 5 tahun. Yunho adalah namja kecil paling manis yang pernah ditemuinya, bahkan dirinya melihat saat Yunho baru dilahirkan oleh umma Jung. Yunho yang sekarang begitu berbeda dengan yang dulu. Jaejoong tertawa pelan mengingat panggilan Yunho untuk dirinya dulu _**'Jaejoong noona'. **_Menurut Yunho kecil, Jaejoong terlihat cantik seperti wanita. Dan Jaejoong ingat saat dirinya akan pindah ke Tokyo, Yunho kecil memeluknya sambil terisak dan mengatakan dengan polos didepan para orang tua kalau suatu saat dirinya ingin menikah dengan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-hyung, kita sudah sampai" suara Yunho membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong yang sedang terlarut dalam kenangannya.

"E-eh, ne" Jaejoong segera turun dari motor Yunho. Ada yang mengganjal dihati nya ketika mendengar Yunho menyebutnya _**'Hyung'**_ bukan _**'Noona'**_ seperti kebiasaanya dulu.

oOOo

"Hyung, hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai. Kita akan pulang bersama" Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong sekilas kemudian pergi menghampiri teman-temannya yang melambaikan tangan pada Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri koridor Seoul High School. Meskipun dirinya ada di tempat yang sama dengan Yunho, tapi dia bukan pelajar seperti Yunho dan yang lainnya. Melainkan guru pengganti untuk klub musik. Guru yang lama merupakan dosen Jaejoong di Jepang. Jaejoong ditugaskan untuk menggantikan guru yang lama selama 2 bulan kedepan hingga festival klub musik digelar. Dan pekerjaan ini sekaligus salah satu tugas akhirnya di Tokyo University of Music.

Namja cantik tersebut meremas ujung kemejanya karena gugup. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang banyak murid yang memandanginya. Mata Jaejoong membaca nama-nama ruangan yang terdapat dimasing-masing pintu ruangan kelas. Sudah banyak ruang yang dilaluinya tapi Jaejoong belum menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya gugup.

Tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong menangkap bayangan punggung tegap seseorang yang diyakininya adalah punggung Yunho. Dengan berlari kecil Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang sedang berjalan didepannya dengan sekitar 5 orang temannya. "Yunho-ah" Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yunho hingga Yunho membalikan tubuhnya. "Hyung? Apa lagi?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Err itu, aku mencari ruang kepala sekolah dan—" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat Yunho tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _**'Principal's Office'**_.

"Disini" Yunho melepaskan tangannya dilengan Jaejoong. "Gomawo Yunho-ah" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat sikap Yunho yang angkuh.

Yunho kembali berkumpul dengan ke lima temannya. "Siapa dia Yun?" Yoochun menyenggol pundak Yunho dengan pundaknya.

"Kim Jaejoong, dia guru pengganti klub musik" ucap Yunho singkat.

"Aigoo... manis sekali. Lalu mengapa kalian saling mengenal?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Dia anak dari sahabat ummaku. Dia sendiri disini, keluarga nya ada di Tokyo" Yunho menjelaskan kepada lima temannya dan kelimanya mengangguk paham.

"Omo! Jangan bilang saat ini dia tinggal dirumah mu" Junsu membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kalau memang iya lalu aku harus bilang apa?" ucap Yunho dengan malas.

"Beruntung sekali kau Yun. Aku jadi ingin keluar dari klub basket dan pindah ke klub musik" Changmin melipat tangan didepan dadanya dan tersenyum.

"Berani keluar, kubunuh kau" Yunho melemparkan tatapan dingin pada Changmin.

"Aigoo, aku hanya bercanda kapten Jung. Serius sekali" Changmin mendorong bahu Yunho pelan.

Mereka terlarut dalam pembicaraan mengenai Jaejoong. Tapi ada satu diantara mereka yang hanya diam dan matanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang berbicara dengan kepala sekolah. Dan yang hanya diam itu adalah Kim Hyujoong.

oOOo

Latihan klub musik berakhir pada pukul 6 tepat. Jaejoong berjalan keluar ruang musik setelah mengembalikan alat-alat musik yang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Bibir Jaejoong mengembangkan senyuman manis. Ia merasa senang karena anak-anak di klub musik menerimanya dengan baik, bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah Jaejoong kenal dengan baik dihari pertamanya mengajar.

"Jaejoong-seongsaenim!" Langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut. Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya keasal suara.

"Kim Junsu?" Jaejoong terdiam hingga Junsu berdiri dihadapannya dengan napas terengah.

"Jaejoong-seongsaenim mencari Yunho?" Junsu masih mengatur napasnya yang berantakkan karena belari mengejar Jaejoong.

"N-ne" Jaejoong menautkan alisnya_. __**'Bagaimana bisa anak ini tahu aku mencari Yunho'**_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Yunho dengan teman-temannya ada diruang ganti klub basket. Disebelah sana" Junsu mengarahkan jarinya ke ujung koridor. "A-ah aku tahu kau mencari Yunho karena aku salah satu teman dekatnya. Tadi dia menceritakan tentang Jaejoong-seongsaenim" Jelas Junsu yang membaca raut bingung diwajah Jaejoong.

"Ah ne" Jaejoong akhirnya tersenyum. "Tapi bukankah teman-teman Yunho semuanya memilih klub basket. Lalu kau?"

"Aku memang satu-satunya dari teman Yunho yang memilih klub musik. Aku tidak tertarik bermain basket" Junsu tersenyum membalas senyuman ramah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan di koridor menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Junsu pada Jaejoong tadi. Keduanya sudah cukup dekat karena menurut Junsu, Jaejoong adalah guru yang baik dan menurut Jaejoong, Junsu adalah muridnya yang sangat berbakat dalam bermain piano dan menyanyi.

Jaejoong memainkan ponselnya dan punggungnya disandarkan ke dinding dekat pintu masuk ruang ganti basket. Sementara itu Junsu masuk kedalam ruangan untuk memanggil Yunho. Tadi Junsu mengajak Jaejoong untuk masuk, tapi Jaejoong menolak karena sebagai seorang guru ia merasa tidak enak dan akhirnya memilih menunggu didepan ruang tersebut.

"Lama menunggu, seongsaenim?" suara bass menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong memainkan ponselnya. Pundaknya sedikit tersentak kaget. Panggilan Yunho barusa sedikit asing ditelinganya.

"Ah, ani" Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah teman-teman Yunho yang berdiri dibelakang punggung tegap Yunho. Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya, menyapa mereka.

Saat Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya tiba-tiba seorang namja berlari dibelakang Jaejoong dan tanpa sengaja menabrak punggung Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong terjatuh kedepan.

"Omo!" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya bersiap-siap jika kepalanya akan menghantam lantai. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa sepasang tangan menangkap tubuhnya. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, didepan matanya tertulis jelas nama _**'Kim Hyunjoong' **_yang melekat pada Jas orang yang menangkap tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hyunjoong. Keduanya bertatapan agak lama.

"Ehem" suara bass Yunho kembali menginterupsi. Jaejoong segera menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Gamshahamnida, Kim Hyunjoong-sshi" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertunduk malu. Sementara itu Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum lembut. Dan Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja, membuat Jaejoong harus berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho.

oOOo

Hari-hari terus berjalan dengan cepat. Jaejoong semakin diterima disekolah ini. Bahkan Jaejoong memiliki banyak penggemar dari kalangan siswa karena sikapnya yang sangat ramah. Reputasi Jaejoong juga sangat baik dimata guru senior lainnya karena Jaejoong tipikal orang yang rajin. Beberapa kali Jaejoong menemukan surat kagum dari siswa Seoul High School yang diselipkan dibukunya atau didalam tasnya.

Hari ini Jaejoong harus menunggu Yunho hingga jam 8 malam karena latihan basket Yunho baru berakhir pukul 8. Besok pagi klub basket akan mengikuti pertandingan, maka dari itu latihan diperketat. Terutama Yunho, ia adalah kapten team basket Seoul High School jadi ia adalah orang yang harus pertama kali datang dan pulang paling akhir ketika latihan.

Jaejoong duduk dibangku panjang yang terletak dipinggir lapangan basket. Matanya memperhatikan pergerakan Yunho yang men-_**dribble**_ dan melempar bola _**Orange**_ tersebut kedalam ring. Sesekali Jaejoong menyesap kopi hangat dengan _**caramel**_ ditangannya.

"Jika orang-orang disini bisa bersikap baik dan menerimaku dengan baik, mengapa kau tetap bersikap dingin padaku Yunho-ah? Bukankah dulu saat kecil kau begitu menyukaiku?" Jaejoong menggumam pelan sambil matanya mengikuti Yunho.

Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menyeruak kedalam hati Jaejoong. Ia merindukan Yunho kecil yang selalu bersikap manis padanya. Beberapa ia tinggal bersama keluarga Yunho, Jaejoong tidak merasa ada perubahan baik dengan sikap Yunho padanya. Yunho tetap dingin.

Jaejoong merindukan saat Yunho kecil senang berbagi _**Lollipop**_ dengannya. Saat Yunho kecil mengatakan dirinya namja yang paling cantik. Saat Yunho kecil selalu tertidur dikamarnya jika malam minggu. Saat Yunho kecil tertidur dipangkuannya. Jaejoong merindukan semuanya.

Jaejoong ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu saat dirinya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul selama beberapa bulan, Jaejoong sangat semangat karena akan segera bertemu dengan 'Adik kecil'-nya. Jung Yunho. Tapi semua kebahagiaan Jaejoong bertemu Yunho luntur begitu saja ketika Yunho menemuinya di Airport untuk pertama kali.

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja. Jaejoong sendiri membiarkan air mata itu terjatuh tanpa ingin mengusapnya. Toh ini sudah gelap, tidak akan ada yang melihat dirinya menangis.

Tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong terasa berat. Setelah menangis Jaejoong merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Akhirnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tiang disebelah kanannya dan mulai tertidur.

oOOo

Pagi ini Jaejoong berpisah dengan Yunho didepan gerbang Seoul High School. Jaejoong akan mengajar seperti hari biasanya sementara Yunho akan bertanding dengan_** team**_-nya sehingga ia mendapatkan dispensasi dari sekolah untuk meninggalkan pelajaran selama satu hari.

"Jung Yunho Fighting! Semoga berhasil kapten!" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya didepan Yunho dengan semangat. Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "Gomawo hyung"

DEG

Seketika dunia Jaejoong terasa berhenti. Yunho tersenyum untuk pertama kali padanya. Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang. Bahkan Jaejoong sampai tidak menyadari kalau Yunho sudah berlalu dengan motor sportnya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan senyum yang cerah. Dia sangat bahagia. Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya hilang ketika beberapa siswi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yak! Banci!" Seorang siswi berambut pirang mencekal pundaknya. Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau menggoda Yunho oppa, eoh?" siswi lainnya mendorong pundak Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong terjatuh.

"M-maksud—" Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika seorang siswi menyiramkan air mineral ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Jangan berpikir karena kau seorang guru kami takut dengan kau" ucap siswi dengan rambut pirang tadi kemudian mereka meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam dilantai koridor.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk kembali berjalan. Tatapan tajam ditujukan pada dirinya. Jaejoong hanya tertunduk bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu pada berita sekolah di dinding. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

'**KIM JAEJOONG BERKENCAN DENGAN SEORANG MURID'**

Tulisan tersebut terpampang jelas didepan mata Jaejoong. Dibawah tulisan tersebut terdapat beberapa fotonya bersama Yunho. Foto ketika mereka pulang bersama dan yang paling besar fotonya saat Jaejoong tertidur dilapangan basket dan Yunho membopong tubuhnya tadi malam.

Jaejoong mendengar dengan jelas orang-orang dibelakang menyebut namanya dan mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar. Namja cantik tersebut hanya bisa menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya. Air matanya bercampur dengan air yang terus disiramkan ke tubuhnya.

GREP

Jaejoong merasa seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang untuk melindunginya. Tubuh yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kita pulang" Jaejoong merasa geli ketika seseorang berbisik ditelinganya dengan suara yang berat. Dengan kesulitan Jaejoong menatap wajah namja yang melindunginya. "Y-yunho?"

Disudut lain seseorang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ketika dengan mudah kau membuat orang menyukaimu, dengan mudah juga aku membuat mereka membencimu. Mianhae. Ini karena aku menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong dan aku membenci Yunho yang selalu bersama mu."

TBC

Annyeong! FF baru nih. Tapi gak janji ya bisa update cepet. Karena sebentar lagi saya mau mudik dan gak mungkin update. Gomawo yang mau baca apalagi ngereview

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan!^^


End file.
